Harry Potter and the time travelling DADA teacher
by fleurtje78
Summary: Harry Potter is locked up in Azkaban after the Battle of Hogwarts. Then suddenly a package arrives, with a letter. Voldemort is back. Harry has to travel back in time to his first year, and become DADA professor. He has to stop Voldemort from returning for the third time...
1. Year 1: Leaving Azkaban

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is my very first story, so I know I'm not JK. Also, I'm Dutch (I'm writing this story in English because I read all 7 HP books in English, so I kinda feel weird if I write this in Dutch), so that means there will be spelling and grammatical mistakes in the story. I don't know how much, but you can still read it like you read any story. You just don't have to point out all of the mistakes, because I know they're there. If there really is a big mistake, so big that it changes the story, please do tell me, because then I'll fix it.

 **Chapter 1: Leaving Azkaban**

Harry Potter is now 40 years old. It's been 23 years since the battle of hogwarts ended, and thereby also 23 years since he was locked up in Azkaban. Because of all the people fighting during the battle, it was very hard to see who your friends, and who your enemies were.

–-

 ** _Flashback_**

Harry was running around looking for Ron and Hermione. Then he saw Lucius Malfoy. He couldn't help it and attacked him.

''Expelliarmus!'' Harry yelled.

He was ready to kill him. He just couldn't spare him, not after he saw Lucius killing Ginny.

''Avada kedavra!'' cried Harry.

But just before the curse hit him, Draco Malfoy jumped in front of his father and took the curse.

''No!'' said Harry.

Draco had just walked over to the good side, and now he's dead. And Harry killed him.

–-

After the war everything became way more serious. There was a new minister for magic. She was the only one left at the ministry, and therefore Dolores Umbridge became minster for magic.

Because Draco had just walked over to the good side, he was sentenced a lifetime in azkaban. He managed not to go crazy, by thinking of the people he loved. By thinking of Ginny, of Hermione, Ron, and the many people he lost in the war.

He just lay on his bed when he suddenly felt a difference. It had always been cold, and he felt no real happiness, because the dementors were always around. But now it seemed a little warmer, and felt a little more emotion. A little more happiness. More hope. He jumped of his bed to see if the dementors where still there. Then, he saw something on the floor. A little package. Strange, there aren't supposed to be any packages or letters. He also saw no dementors flying outside. He picked up the package and opened it. In it was a box, and a letter. He decided to read the letter first.

 _Dear Harry_

 _There is war again. Voldemort is alive. Several death eaters travelled back in time and resurrected him. We don't know where exactly in time they made sure Voldemort didn't die, but it can't be earlier than you first year, because if they made sure Voldemort didn't kill your parents, you wouldn't be alive now. We want you to travel back to your first year, and take the DADA post before Quirrel does. There you can not only teach us, you can keep an eye on yourself. Since you were the one who killed Voldemort, the death eaters will want to kill you before you do so. We also want you to break the curse on the DADA post, so you can stay all 7 years. We know that will make big changes in the timeline, but we have no choice. And besides, it can't get worse than it is now, right?_

 _Loves, Ron and Hermione._

 _P.S. You only have you spin the turner 1 time, we made sure it would bring you back to the summer before your first year. Oh, and you will be brought to Hogsmeade, because Dumbledore will be there speaking to Quirrel for the DADA post._

He read the letter several times. It had been 23 years since he last spoke to his best friends, and now he got a letter from them! He opened the box and saw the time turner. It was Harry's first time in 23 years he had been really happy again. He was not only getting out of azkaban, he was also going to see Ginny and his friends again! And himself.. he must be carefull not to give himself away. Harry grabbed the time turner and put it around his neck. He spun it once, like Ron and Hermione mentioned in the letter. Then everything started to spin around him, and he blacked out.

–-

When Harry woke up and opened his eyes he saw he was laying on the ground. A man was standing next to him. He recognised the face. It was Albus Dumbledore.

''Are you okay?'' Dumbledore asked.

Harry stood up and wiped himself clean. He was still wearing his dirty cloathes and realised he must look very strange now. He was so happy to see Dumbledore again, that he almost hugged the man who, he remembered, did not know him yet.

''Yeah uhm, I was on an auror mission. I went to the giants in the mountains, didn't go well, only just managed to apparate here in time,'' Harry lied. ''It was my last mission though, I'm a bit tired of constantly being in danger.''

''Well, I might have a job for you you _are_ interested in. My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Do you know Hogwarts?'' asked Dumbledore.

''Yes, used to go to school there myself,'' answered Harry. ''You were the transfiguration teacher, am I right?''

''Yes, I was,'' replied Dumbledore. ''Well, as you may know, Hogwarts had always had a rather 'difficulty' with finding a DADA professor. The last teacher didn't want the job anymore, so we have to find a new one. This year only one man wanted the job, but I don't think he will fit the job.''

Harry frowned. Ofcourse he already knew who Dumbledore was talking about.

''Since you are, or well, were an auror, my question to you was if you want to take the DADA post.''

Harry really didn't thought it was going to be that easy. Dumbledore must be really desperate for a better teacher than Quirrel if he just asked some stranger to take the job. Harry guessed it was just Dumbledore's great trust he always had.

''Actually I would love to take the job. DADA had always been my favorite subject, and as a teacher I can do something I like without the danger I was always in while being on auror missions.''

He noticed Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. ''Good. I excpect I'll see you on the 1st of september, then,'' said Dumbledore. ''Oh, before we seperate, what did you say your name was again?''

''I didn't, but my name is Harry Po- Packwood. I'll see you on the 1st of september, then, _professor_.''

''Please, call me Albus.'', he said with a smile, and a huge twinkling in his eyes. Harry saw Albus dissaparating. I did it, he thought.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** I hope you liked it, because as I already said it is my very first story. I know this chapter is a bit short, but it is only because it is the first one. The other chapters will be longer. I will write the next chapter as soon as possible, but do know that I still have to go to school, so I won't have all the time in the world. However, in 6 or 7 weeks the summer holidays start, so I'll be able to write a lot then I think. Loves, Fleur.


	2. Year 1: Sorting & class

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry, another short chapter. I know I said this one would be longer, but I just felt like it was a good moment to end this chapter (you'll see).

 **Chapter 2: Sorting & class**

It was the 1st of september. Harry was ready to go to Hogwarts. Before Dumbledore died, he gave one of his headmaster privileges to Harry. It was apparating inside and outside the castle and grounds. He didn't know if it still worked, because he is in another time. Harry decided he could juist try it, and with a loud crack he dissaparated. The next moment he was standing in the great hall. Everyone was looking at him, including the staff. Nobody but the headmaster should be able to apparate in and out of Hogwarts. Harry walked over to the staff table and took a seat. Dumbledore stood up, and began to speak.

"Welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. I'd like to introduce you all to our newest staff member. Professor Packwood, if you'd like to stand up please?"

Harry stood up. He had to say something now. He hadn't thought of preparing something, so he quickly made something up.

"Hello everyone, my name is Harry Packwood, and I will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

He made a quick bow just like professor Lupin did in his first year, and the entire hall started to applause. He said down again, and Dumbledore began to speak.

"Silence please! First years, I want you to line up here in the front, so you can all be sorted into your houses."

Filch came storming into the great hall with the sorting hat. He placed it on the chair in front of the line of first years.

"Sorry that I'm late, professor, Peeves kept me up."

"No matter, no matter, your here now," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, here's the list of our first years."

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." said Professor McGonagall

When she wanted to say the first name, the sorting hat suddenly began to sing.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"Thank you, and now let's begin with the sorting!" said Professor McGonagall.

After a few names, she said: "Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco walked over to the chair, and sat down. De sorting hat barely touched his head when it said: "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco got off the chair and walked proudly to the Slytherin table.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry began watching very closely now. He remembered how nervous he was about the sorting. (NOTE: When it's necessary, I'll call the younger Harry younger Harry, and the older Harry just Harry)

Harry already heard the whispers in the great hall. They all wondered in which house the younger Harry will be sorted in. When he listened very closely he could hear the younger Harry's whispers. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

Then, finally the sorting hat made it's decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire hall applauded and the younger Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was glad nothing had changed yet, they were all sorted into their rightful houses.

Dumbledore began to speak again. "Now, everyone is sorted into their houses, so let's begin the feast!"

Harry's first lesson was just about to start. First he had the first years, Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was very hard for him to prepare this lesson, because Quirrel never really taught them anything. The first years came in, and Harry noticed that the younger Harry and Ron weren't with them. He knew they got lost, and would arrive a few minutes later.

Just as he thought, only minutes later the younger Harry and Ron came running into the classroom.

"Sorry we're late, Professor Packwood." said Ron

"We got lost." said the younger Harry nervously.

"No matter, these things happen in a big castle like this," said Harry. "Sit down please, so we can start. Today we are discussing Doxy's. Does anyone know what a Doxy is?"

Naturally, Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, miss..?

"Granger, sir. The Doxy, also known as the Biting Fairy, is a small Fairy-like creature, sometimes mistaken for a fairy. It's teeth are venomous. They can be dispatched with a simple Knockback Jinx."

"Very well! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, in a few lessons, I want you to try and fight some Doxy's. Before that, I am going to prepare you for that. Just like Miss Granger just said, you can dispatch a Doxy with the Knockback Jinx. I want you all to read the chapter about Doxy's in your book, and to prepare the motion and incantation for the Knockback Jinx. Very well, you can go now."

While the rest of the class walked out, the younger Harry stayed behind.

"Is there something bothering you, Mr Potter?" It felt very weird for Harry to say Mr Potter to himself.

"Well, yes, actually. What happens if you get bitten by a Doxy?" said the younger Harry.

"Actually, nothing really happens if you take an antidote immediately, which I always bring with me. Was that all?"

"Yes, sir, sorry for asking."

"Don't be sorry! It's always good to ask questions. Oh, and by the way, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and monkshood and wolfbane are the same plant. This may be useful in the potion lesson you have next."

"Well, thanks Professor Packwood." And with that the younger Harry left the classroom as well. Harry really hoped that information would help him with his next potion lesson, since he remembered it was just so awful.


	3. Year 1: Quirrel's return

**Chapter 3: Quirrel's return**

The following weeks were going perfectly normal. Harry found out that his younger self was actually already pretty good in Defence against the Dark Arts. In his original first year DADA had been just a waste of time, since Quirrel wasn't a good teacher. Harry only actually got good at it in his third year, when Professor Lupin was teaching. It had been rather amusing to give himself points, and take them away from Malfoy. He also gave Malfoy detention pretty often. For good reasons, obviously, like Malfoy calling Hermione a mudblood.

Harry was very happy to see that his younger self made it to the quidditch team, just like it was supposed to be. The games were a little different, but Gryffindor had still not lost any game. It was pretty cool that he could see himself, and the others play. As a seeker he never paid any attention to the other players, but now he could actually see how everyone played.

Halloween was approuching, and Harry was very curious how the feast would go. Originally, Quirrel let a troll in so he could sneak off to the third floor. Now, ofcourse, Quirrel wasn't teaching. So, Harry sat back in his chair and began to eat. Then he heard a loud noise and Filch came storming into the Great Hall.

''Troll! Troll in the dungeon!''

Everyone began to scream, and stood up. '' _SILENCE_ ,'' said Dumbledore. ''Teachers, come with me to the dungeons, prefects, take the other students to their common room.''

How, how could this be happening right now, thought Harry. How could Quirrel get into the castle without anyone noticing. Harry had to do _something_ , right now. Quirrel was problably already trying to get past Fluffy, because Snape wouldn't ran of to the third floor. Nobody knew Quirrel was in the castle, nobody, except for Harry. So, when all of the other teachers went to the dungeon, Harry went to the third floor. And there he saw him. And.. another person.. and another, and another. Ron, Hermione and his younger self were holding their wands out to Quirrel. How could they be there? This was not how it was supposed to be!

''Step aside, you foolish little children!'' he heard Quirrel say. Then, a cold, high-pitched voice spoke. ''Kill them!''

''No!'' shouted Harry. _''Expelliarmus!''_ Quirrel's wand flew out of his wand, and Harry catched it.

Then Quirrel ran to the younger Harry. Before Quirrel could touch him, the younger Harry touched him instead with his hands. His face burned, and burned, until Harry stepped in.

 _''Stupify!''_ The younger Harry let go of Quirrel. The three children turned around at Harry.

''P- P- Professor,'' stuttered Ron. ''We- we-'' But Hermione finished his sentence. ''We are so sorry. We- Harry, can we tell him?'' The younger Harry nodded and began to speak.

''Professor, I have to tell you something, and it is going to sound very weird, but please listen to me.''

Harry looked at his younger self, already expecting what he was about to say.

''I had a vision. Or dream. Last night. I don't know what it what actually. But it felt so real. I saw this man, with two faces, this man. He was at the third floor, just like now. When Professor Dumbledore said all of the teachers had to go to the dungeon, whe thought we had to do something. So we went to the third floor, and there we saw him, the man with two faces, only he now had something covering it. He was about to open the door, when he saw us. And that's where you came in, Professor. But.. why did he have two faces? And why did he burn by my touch?''

Harry really didn't know what to say about this. How could his younger self already have visions? Had Voldemort already found out? No, he couldn't have, otherwise he would have blocked him out.

''Harry, I think you should visit Professor Dumbledore tomorrow.'' he said. His younger self nodded. ''Very well then. Go back to your common room, and don't answer any questions to anyone but Professor Dumbledore and me about this. Don't talk about it with anyone, you can discuss this matter with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow.''

All three of them nodded and went to their common room. Harry went to the dungeons, where he saw that the troll lay unconscious on the floor. McGonnagal, Snape and Dumbledore were standing around it. Snape noticed Harry was back and gave him a very dangerous look.

''Where have you been, Packwood?''

Harry decided it was better to tell the truth, but not to Snape. He had to tell Dumbledore, he would understand.

''Albus, can I speak with you in private, please?''

Dumbledore nodded. ''Perhaps it would be faster if we apparate?'' And with a loud crack they both disapparated.

–-

The next moment they were standing in the Headmaster's office. Harry had to tell Albus the truth, but not everything. He couldn't tell him that he knew Quirrel was going to be there.

''Albus, I'm concerned about Harry Potter. When you told the students to go to their common room, I saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger dissapearing from the crowd. So, I followed them, all the way up to the third floor. There they were, pointing their wands at a man. When he first spoke, it sounded normal. He told them to get out of the way. But then another voice spoke. A cold, high-pitched voice. When I disarmed and stunned him I took his turban of his head, and there was another face on the back of his head. It was Voldemort.''

Albus looked at him as if he had seen a ghost. After he decided to stay quit, Harry started to speak again.

''Before I took the turban of, Harry told me something. The reason why they went to the third floor was because Harry had had a vision. At least, that's how he described it. In this vision he saw this man with two faces, at the third floor. So, when you told all of the teachers to go to the dungeons, they decided to go to the third floor.''

Dumbledore stared at him for a few minutes.

''Where is he now?'' he asked.

''He is still up there, should I get him?'' And Dumbledore nodded.

Harry quickly disapparated from the spot and apparated with the unconscious Quirrel.

''That's him,'' Albus said. ''That's the other man who wanted the DADA spot. His name is Quirrel.''

Harry turned him around so Dumbledore could see the back of his head. When he himself looked at it as well, he stared at it with full disbelief. The face was gone.

''Wait, what? How?! A few minutes ago it was there, and now it's gone! Wait, why isn't he breathing? I only stunned him! And, well Harry burned him with his hands.''

''I believe, Harry, that if this really was Voldemort's work, he killed Quirrel so that he could escape.''

Harry was gaping at him. This could not be happening. Things were starting to go very, very different. Quirrel was supposed to die at the end of the school year, attempting to get the Philosopher's Stone. Now Voldemort had enough time to take control of someone else's body and make another attempt to get the stone. He had to prevent that from happening.

''Albus, I think he was making an attempt on getting the Philosoper's Stone.''

''Actually, I'm very certain of it, Harry.'' And as if Albus just read Harry's mind, he said ''I already knew the stone was actually far too dangerous exist in this world. I was just.. sentimental, I suppose. You see, without the stone, my olf friend Nicolas Flamel and his wife will die. But I'm sure, that when I tell him it is too dangerous and it might return Voldemort back to life, he will accept it.''

''Accept what?''

''To destroy the stone.''

–-

The rest of the year was actually very normal. The big difference was just that the younger Harry hadn't fought Voldemort at the end of the year, but in the middle of it. He was still the hero, and Gryffindor still got loads of points awarded at the end of the year, so that they won the house cup. Harry was glad the year was over, because that meant Voldemort wouldn't return until fourth year. At least, if everything went as it was supposed to be.

–-

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** I decided to make the chapters short, so that I can write more of them. Also, the first 2 years will be a little shorter, because Harry is DADA professor. Since we don't know much about what first and second years learn in those years, I can't write that much about it (that's why this year is only three chapters). Also, I want to go through all seven years, so that means I can't put all of the action in in the earlier years. Otherwise there's nothing left to tell in the later years (note, this is my first story ever, so please forgive me, I'm not yet a very good writer, I just write down what comes up in me).


	4. Year 2: Duelling club

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Yes, I know last chapter was extremely rushed, but the plot is that Harry has to stop Voldemort from returning, which happens somewhere in between his first year and his last year.

To QHLuver: Thanks for pointing it out. You were right, I wrote Christmas instead of Halloween. Sorry for the mistake, I already changed it.

I also have a question for everyone who reads this (except for the few people here who know me IRL): How old do you think I am based on my writing and spelling (even though I'm Dutch)?

–-

Over the summer holidays Harry had rent a muggle appartement. It was small, and didn't have the newest furniture, but it was enough to live in. Harry didn't have that much money since he couldn't enter his vault. Ofcourse, he did get paid for his job, but Harry wanted to save his money so it might come in handy later. As much as he wanted to get his younger self away from the Dursleys, he just knew it wasn't the right thing to do. It would make too much differences. Otherwise the younger Harry would never get to know Dobby. Or else later. Besides, he remembered it was pretty cool to ride in a flying car with the Weasleys. No, it wasn't wise to change anything about that.

Something Harry was happy about, was that he'd managed to remove the jinx on the DADA job. That would mean that he was able to stay all seven years. It would make a lot of changes, because he wouldn't get to meet Lupin, or else later, and Voldemort would have a much harder time to resurrect himself in his fourth year. But he knew everything would find it's way in, just like it did last year with Quirrel. Sometimes you just can't change fate. _Damn fate_ , he thought.

–-

It was the 1st of september and Harry sat at the staff table in the Great Hall. The feast had begun and Ginny was still sorted into Gryffindor. He thought about the awful year she was going to have. Could he change anything about it? Would it make much differences in the timeline? _Yes_ _,_ he thought. Otherwise the younger Harry nor anyone else would know about the Chamber of Secrets and the Basalisk. And most importantly, about the Horcrux. The younger Harry had to slay the Basalisk with Gryffindor's sword so it would have Basalisk venom in it, so he could use it to destroy the other Horcruxes. Harry realised that he actually couldn't change anything beside him being DADA teacher. If he would, he didn't know how everything would turn out. It was too risky.

Harry thought it might actually be a good idea to start a duelling club again. The disarming spell had saved his live multiple times after all. So, he asked some students to put some flyers in the halls, and spread the word across the school. The students seemed to be very enthusiastic about it, because when he went to the classroom where the first duelling lesson was going to be, an entire group of students already stood there, waiting for their teacher. He saw that the younger Harry, Ron and Hermione were there as well. Harry opened the classroom and everyone went in. Moments later, Snape came in as well. Snape had asked Harry if he could assist him with the club the moment he heard of it. Even though Harry was older and Snape didn't know who he really was, he didn't like Harry. It was problably because he looked so much like his father. Now more than ever, because Harry had changed his eye color to hazel, to avoid looking too much like the younger Harry. Snape problaby just wanted to shot a few spells at him, but Harry didn't mind. Unlike Lockhart, Harry was perfectly able to defend himself. All those years in Azkaban hadn't changed that.

''Welcome, everyone, to the duelling club,'' Harry said, ''Today we are going to practice the disarming spell. I know you are all able to do it, but are you able to do it in an actual duel?''

The students began to whisper amongst eachother.

''Now, first Professor Snape and I are going to demonstrate it to you. Professor Snape is going to attempt to disarm me, while I attempt to, well, not lose my wand,'' he said with a grin.

The students backed away a little bit so that Harry and Snape had enough space. They walked to eachother until there was only about 3 foot between them. They bowed and turned around and walked away from eachother. They turned around again, and Harry began to speak.

''Wands at the ready!'' They both pointed their wands at eachother.

'' _Expelliarmus!_ '' Snape cried.

'' _Protego!_ ''

Harry's spell was so strong that it blasted Snape away. Several students began to laugh. Snape stood up again and pointed his wand at Harry. This time Harry would struck first. The spell shot out of his wand and he succesfully disarmed Snape. Ofcourse, Snape hadn't seen a non-verbal spell coming, otherwise he would be perfectly able to defend himself.

''You arrogant littl-'' But Harry interrupted him.

''Thank you, professor Snape! Because we needed an example of the spell actually disarming, I cast it non-verbally so professor Snape wouldn't see it coming. Ofcourse, you will just do it verbally, because non-verbal spells are not thaught until sixth year. Now, let's get you into pairs.''

This was the moment where he had to do something. If his younger self was paired with Malfoy, everyone would know about his ability to speak to snakes. Unless…

''Potter, Malfoy, you first,'' he said with a sigh. His younger self and Malfoy both walked to the middle of the circle. The bowed to eachother, and then walked away again. They turned around and pointed their wands at eachother.

''Wand at the ready! One, two-''

'' _Serpentsortia!_ '' Malfoy cried. A snake shot out of his wand. Harry had to do something now. But.. wait. If Harry didn't find out he was a parselmouth, he wouldn't find out why he could hear the basalisk. And he wouldn't know how to open the Chamber of Secrets. And most importantly, he wouldn't know how to save Ginny. He still wanted to do something, but it was already too late. Harry was speaking parselmouth.

'' _Vipera Evenesca,_ '' Snape whispered. The snake dissappeard, but no one was watching. They were all looking at the younger Harry.

''Class is over,'' said Harry. Everyone walked out of the room, and Snape began walking over to him.

For a minute they just stared at eachother, waiting for the other to say something. Just when Harry wanted to say something about telling Dumbledore, Snape began to speak in a low, cold tone.

''The heir of Slytherin.''

''Why do you think he is the heir of Slytherin?''

''Isn't it obvious? Salazar Slyherin was a parseltongue. Potter is a parseltongue. He has to be a descendant from him. It can't be a coincidence.''

''Do you really think that the heir of Slytherin, someone who apparently does not want us to know who he is, will speak parseltongue in front of everyone?''

Snape stayed silent. He looked at Harry and.. wait. Snape wasn't just looking at him. Harry quickly activated his Oclummency barriers and there he felt it. Snapes presence. Why didn't he think of putting on his barriers before? A Legilemens like Snape could easily figure out who Harry really was. Normally he would feel someones presence in his mind even if his barriers weren't up, but now… maybe it was because of Azkaban? That could be possible. He should problably better keep his barriers up all the time, in case someone just happend to slip into his mind. Like Snape, he thought.

''I think we should better go to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do,'' said Harry.

He walked out en Snape followed him. They walked to Dumbledore's office together, but none of them spoke to eachother.

'' _Sherbet Lemon._ ''

They walked up and Harry knocked on the door.

''Come in,'' said the familiar voice.


End file.
